Casanova
by imperfectly-perfected
Summary: 4x11 alternative scene. Elena stays with Damon when he's locked up in the cell.


**Mostly this is just to let you know I'm still alive. I know none of us would have been happy in 4x11 when Stefan didn't let Elena see Damon...so here's a very small ****alternative scene.**

* * *

Elena remained still as Stefan walked past her, making sure he was finally out of sight, she continued to the stairs which lead to the cellar.

She listened in, checking for any sign that Stefan might still think she'd be continuing to see Damon, right after he'd told her not to. She knew he wouldn't let her see Damon if he caught her, sire bond and all.

Hearing nothing, Elena crept down the stairs. "Damon" she whispered, standing on the tips of her toes to see through the barred up window?

"Elena?" Damon mumbled, seemingly in disbelieve, keeping his voice on the same level as hers.

Without another word Elena opened the cell door, sliding in and closing it behind her. "What are you, crazy, get out!" Damon spoke in a frantic whisper, which was followed by a cough, as he tried - and failed - to push himself up from the ground.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Elena rushed to sit down next to Damon.

Pushing him down again when he tried to get up, Elena soothed, "relax."

She brushed the hair out his face, to show blood still running down from a pretty deep cut.

"That feels nice" Damon smiled in a drowsy sate, leaning into Elena's touch.

"Damon what happened?" She spoke more softly this time.

"Stefan...he had to get me weak...to keep Jeremy safe." He offered as a way of explanation.

"Damon, you need blood." Elena stated, moving away from him, just for his weak grip to keep her there.

"Can't." Damon coughed, his grip on Elena's arm tightening momentarily. "Stefan took it. Just...stay here for a bit, I'll be fine soon."

"Come on, we have to at least get you onto that bed." Elena sighed, wrapping her arm round Damon's waist as she lifted him up. If it hadn't been for her new vampire strength, Elena would've toppled over with the dead wait of Damon as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You feel so nice, so soft." Damon repeated his earlier comment in a slightly different way. "Mmh, I love you, 'Lena" Damon sighed, before his eyes dropped closed.

Elena rolled her eyes, "okay, Casanova." She laughed, even if he couldn't hear her.

Elena smiled sweetly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his forehead, she whispered, "I love you, too."

As she started to pull away, Damon grabbed her wrist, "thought you were staying."

"I thought you were asleep." Elena smiled and joint him on the bed with her cheek resting on his chest.

"Not yet" he smiled back softly, wrapping his arm limply round her waist. After a few moments Elena reached out for his other hand, tracing patterns on it as Damon sighed contently.

"I love you, too...too." He smiled, placing a kiss to her crown.

"What?" Elena giggled.

"I said, I love you, too, too. Because you've alreadly said it back and I wanted you to hear it again, so -" Elena leant up, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"You're adorable."

"Shh, it's a secret." Damon's soft laughter joint hers.

After what felt like hours, but what could have only been minutes, Damon spoke.

"We're gonna work this out Elena. I promise." He said so quietly than no human would have been able to hear.

"I know we will...tell me, what's your favourite place to go?"

"Where did that come from?" Damon smiled down at her.

"Just tell me."

"Italy." Damon answered, pausing before he continued. "It's so beautiful, you'd love it 'Lena. I've never taken anyone with me there before. Once, when Stefan and I were very young we all went as a family. That was before my mum past," Damon sighed almost silently.

"We'll go, you and me. When all this is over." Elena closed her eyes, picturing it.

"Promise?" he murmured hesitantly.

"I promise." Elena said with so much conviction, that Damon truly believed what he'd told her. They would work this out.

* * *

**I'm so sorry to all of you that I haven't been updating any of my stories, the ****inspiration just isn't coming and everything I'm forcing myself to write is turning out to be crap. I really would rather wait till I'm proud of what I've written until I post it, so I hope you can understand. As usual, thank you for putting up with me, it must be a pretty hard job!**

**Georgie**


End file.
